¿Amigas para siempre?
by Elterceroendiscordia
Summary: Tantas cosas que se dejaron por decir...


_**N/A:**_ Mi primer shot.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Amigas para siempre?-<strong>Me pregunta con una mirada esperanzadora.

**-Amigas para siempre-**Aseguré abrazándola contra mi pecho.

Yo no quería ser su amiga, al menos no solo su amiga. Yo quería ser esa persona, quería ser la persona que la hiciera feliz, que la demostrara con cada pequeño detalla que cada día la amaría más. Pero eso, nunca sería posible.

Ella ya estaba enamorada, ella sentía cosas por otra persona. No era yo, nunca sería yo. ¿Podría odiar yo a esa persona? Nunca. No podría odiar a una persona que la hiciera feliz a ella.

¿Quién era yo en esta ecuación? Sólo su estúpida amiga, su estúpida mejor amiga. En la que ella confiaba y le contaba todo. Todo. Que se rompía cada vez que la escuchaba hablar con emoción de otra persona.

Todo esto me producía un miedo atroz ¿Por qué miedo? Porque estaba segura de no sentir nada igual por otra persona, miedo a nunca superar este miedo que me carcomía por cada segunda a su lado, por cada segundo sin ella.

¿Llorar por un amor correspondido? Ya no me quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Tanto daño hecho, la una a la otra, tanto perdido, cuando recuerdo cuánto daño nos hemos hecho…

Daño que le produje yo a ella al alejarla de mí por no poder superar mi dolor al rechazo, daño que me produjo ella al admitir que hubo una vez que me quiso, pero que ya era tarde.

¿Engañarme con qué una vez me quiso y que volvería a poder hacerlo? ¿Si alguna vez lo pensé? Siempre lo pienso, para mantener hasta la más mínima esperanza. Una esperanza inútil, que no hace más que torturarme, que quemar mi pecho cuando la veo con otra.

Siempre la querré, de eso no me cabe ni la más absoluta duda. ¿Soy masoquista al torturarme de esta manera? Si. Completamente. Tampoco me cabe duda de ello.

¿Luchar por ella? Imposible. ¿Cómo robar la felicidad de la persona que amas? ¿Qué derecho tendría yo? Al fin de al cabo, sólo soy su amiga. Y si ella es feliz con otra persona, yo no podré impedírselo, porque antes de mi felicidad está la de ella. Así es de duro y fuerte es mi amor.

La distancia que pusimos no hizo que lo nuestro mejorara. Yo me fui a vivir lejos, ella también.

Echaba de menos su presencia, su hermosa sonrisa, su forma de ser, la forma en la que me reconfortaba cada vez que sentía el mundo sobre mí.

Hablábamos por redes sociales, pero a quién vamos a engañar, no era lo mismo y un día fui a visitarla. La primera y quise que fuera la última.

Ella era feliz sin mí, tenía ya su vida formada y yo no pertenecía a ella. Y en vez de ser una visita reconfortante se volvió algo agónico.

Deseé que todo se acabara, volver a mi hogar, separarme de ella. De su nueva vida, de su nueva vida sin mí.

Ella no se alegró de verme, aunque fingí no darme cuenta. Mi estancia con ella sólo fueron gritos y desaprobaciones que solo hacían que mi frágil corazón sufriera más con sus desplantes.

Aunque mi cabeza quería evitar que sufriera más de lo indebido, mi masoquista corazón sólo volvía a latir por ella, por cada palabra de sus labios, por cada sonrisa regalada.

¿Cómo engañar a un corazón enamorado? Intenté superarla, tres años parecía ya mucho tiempo, y sólo apuntaba que debían ser muchos más.

Poco a poco esa distancia física se volvió una distancia emotiva, yo me alejé de ella herida por su indiferencia, ella se alejó de mí dolida por mi lejanía.

Ella encontró el amor en brazos de otra persona, yo lo único que encontré en estos años fue dolor en los suyos.

_**-¿Amigas para siempre?**_

_**-Amigas para siempre.**_

¡Qué equivocadas estábamos! Nada es para siempre, y menos una relación tan tormentosa como la nuestra. El daño nunca faltó en ella.

Mis sospechas y miedos se van cumpliendo, nunca podré dejar de quererla.

Mientras ella sigue con su vida, superando mi perdida con el amor de su vida, yo no puedo superar un corazón roto por el dolor de perderla para siempre. Para siempre.

_Siempre te querré_. Escribo de vez en cuando en un papel cuando pienso en ella. _Esto duele demasiado._ Escribo en otro. Papeles que sé que ella nunca leerá, que nunca conocerá.

_Te añoro, y siempre seré tuya._


End file.
